


This

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut, Time Turner, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is impatient. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

This was what I love, Remus thought. This is what I want every day for the rest of my life. As long as he is with me and we are together, everything is all right.

Sirius kissed his way down Remus's chest, swiping a rough tongue along the contours of his skin. Remus's hands clenched in the strands of black hair, and he was breathing hard, but silent. There would be time for noise later, and Sirius was likely to make him howl the stars down. He always seemed to have that effect on Remus.

Sirius's hand drifted lower, lightly tracing the skin of Remus's stomach, moving down slowly to caress the bulge behind Remus's denims. Remus's hips bucked, and Sirius chuckled, a low sound in his throat, and Remus couldn't help but shudder and take in a deep breath.

"Get on with it, will you?" Remus rasped out, impatient as ever to have Sirius remove those blasted denims, divest himself of his own clothing, have them fall upon each other and devour each other and fuck like animals. Remus wanted the scent of sex, of sweat and semen and _Sirius_ all around him, wanted to roll around in it until his very pores were inundated with it. _That_ was what he wanted.

"Patience, Moony," Sirius said lightly, still lightly stroking the bulge in Remus's trousers. Remus growled, and Sirius laughed, carefree. Sirius was laughter, and he was light reflected, and he was going to have the tables turned on him very soon if he didn't _hurry the fuck up._

Still chuckling, Sirius finally unbuttoned and unzipped Remus's trousers, and slowly pulled them down away from his hips. Remus, not feeling like waiting while Sirius pulled them down the whole length of his legs, kicked the trousers off and away from him, and Sirius raised an eyebrow, grinning, before lightly tracing a finger along the vein on the underside of Remus's erection. Remus whined, already unconsciously unable to keep his silence, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was watching Sirius, watching his mouth close around Remus's cock, watch him close his eyes in pleasure and enjoyment. And as Sirius licked and sucked, moving his mouth up and down the length of it, Remus couldn't stop his breathing from getting shallower, couldn't stop his skin from heating up and tingling, couldn't stop the incoherent noises from bubbling up out of his throat, and didn't even want to.

And then Sirius's mouth was gone, and Remus's eyes, which had closed of their own accord sometime during the heat and the wetness and the reality of Sirius in front of him and close to him and clutching him for balance, flew open. Sirius was in front of him still, grinning, but he still had all his clothes on and _why did he still have all his clothes on?_ Didn't he know that sex is so much better when the clothes are somewhere else, on the floor, on the furniture, anywhere so long as they weren't stopping him from seeing the beauty that was Sirius naked?

Before Sirius knew what he was doing, and before Remus himself had the presence of mind to know what he was doing, Remus pounced, shoving Sirius back onto the bed behind his knees, and Sirius tumbled backwards with Remus on top of him.

" _Tease,_ " Remus gasped out, even as his left hand was roaming up Sirius's shirt to run over his chest, and his right hand was hastily undoing the buttons of Sirius's trousers. Once that obstacle was out of the way, Remus didn't even bother with the rest of the clothes, plunging down beneath the waistband of Sirius's pants and grabbing hold of Sirius's own hard cock. Sirius groaned as Remus's left hand teased his nipples and Remus's right hand pumped his cock, but Remus found the position awkward, and removed his hands. Sirius made a choking sound and fuzzily glared up at him, but Remus just grinned and yanked Sirius's pants down so that his erection was free.

He moved quickly-he knew he didn't have much longer, and he didn't think Sirius did either. His hands started the rhythm again, running along the length to pause occasionally and rub the head, and by that time Sirius was just making garbled noises that Remus didn't even try to decipher, even if he wanted to think about anything else. He almost stopped in surprise when he felt Sirius's hand on his own cock, finishing the job his mouth had started, and it wasn't long before Remus threw back his head and howled as he came, spurts of semen covering Sirius's stomach. A few more hand pumps and Sirius was moaning his orgasm too, his back arching up off the bed as he came.

Later, after they'd cleaned up the mess they made and were lying close beneath the covers, Remus smiled.


End file.
